dungeon_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Contents
This page will detail what is contained in the base game and each of it's expansions and accessory packs - the lists are based on standard retail versions. The variations between the standard versions and kickstarter or other exclusive or special edition versions are covered at the bottom. Base Game - The Dwarf King's Quest Miniatures There are 28 minatures broken down into 4 heroes, 4 bosses and 18 minions # 4 Heroes: #* Orlaf the Human Barbarian #* Danor the Human Wizard #* Madriga the Elven Ranger #* Rordin the Dwarf Warrior # 4 Bosses: #* Hoggar the Undead Troll Shaman #* Elshara the Elven Banshee #* Grund the Undead Dwarven Revenant #* Mortibris the Human Necromancer # 18 Minions: #* 4 Skeleton Warriors (2 Sculpts) #* 2 Skeleton Archers (1 Sculpt) #* 4 Zombies (2 Sculpts) #* 2 Armoured Zombies (1 Sculpt) #* 2 Ghosts (1 Sculpt) #* 2 Dwarven revenants (1 Sculpt) #* 2 Zombie Trolls (1 Sculpt) 3D scenic elements There are 38 3D Plastic scenic pieces # 18 Furniture (23 pieces) #* 1 Bookcase #* 1 Apothecary's Bench #* 1 Throne #* 1 Armour Rack #* 1 Well #* 1 Lectern and book (separate items) #* 1 Book #* 1 Large Rectangular Container #* 4 Barrels #* 2 Tables #* 4 Chests (each one includes separate base and lid) # 10 Doors #* 8 single doors (4 styles) #* 2 Double Doors (1 Styles) Cards There are 78 Cards in the Base game Click on deck to get an itemized breakdown on contents * 8 Ability Cards * 27 Item Cards * 21 Spell Cards * 22 Overlord Cards * 1 Card with 4 Mantic Points (not included in total) Token and Board Tiles The 8 Sheets contains the following items. * 35 Double sided Tiles * 2 Range Rulers (1 Short, 1 Long) * 4 Player Tokens * 4 Banshee Heart pieces * 24 Wound Markers * 16 Experience Markers * 24 Pile of bones * 16 Lock/Ward counters * 10 Spell markers * 1 Cave in markers * 6 Weak point markers Other Items * 1 Rule Book * 1 Quest Book * 1 two sided quick start guide * 1 Necromancer Overlord Panel * 4 Double sided Hero Sheets (legendary Hero stats on the backside): **Orlaf - Human Barbarian **Danor - Human Wizard **Madriga - Elf Ranger ** Rordin - Dwarf Fighter *3 Boss Sheets: **Elshara - Banshee **Hoggar - Zombie Troll Shaman **Grund - Undead Dwarf King * 1 Double sided Boss Sheet (legendary Hero stats on the backside): ** Mortibris - Human Necromancer * 6 White Dice * 6 Blue Dice * Bag of Tile clips * 1 Book Box for storage Advanced Game Expansions The Adventurer's Companion Cards There is a total of 251 cards card divided into 9 types are (supplied in 5 mixed card packs) Click on deck to get an itemized breakdown on contents *13 Overlord Cards *24 Invisible Overlord Cards *24 Event Deck Cards *40 Uncharted Dungeon Tiles *13 Location Cards *10 Trap Cards *59 Magic Items *62 Spell Cards *6 Song Cards *5 cover Cards (1 with 2 Mantic Points) - not included in total Tokens (provided on 2 Sheets the following are found.) *38 Trap tokens (3 Each type + 8 Blank) *24 Wound Markers *4 Player Markers *16 Door/Ward/Lock Tokens *12 Piles of Bones *6 Green Rage Markers *16 Experience Counters *24 Spell Counters *2 Song Counters *2 Keys Other Items *Character Pad *96 Page Adventurer's companion book *Book box for storage Campaign Expansions Return of Valandor Miniatures # 1 Heroe: #* Valandor the demi-god # 1 Boss: #* Ba'el the Undead Demon Lord # 9 Minions: #* 2 Skeleton Warriors (2 Sculpts) #* 1 Skeleton Archer (1 Sculpt) #* 2 Zombies (2 Sculpts) #* 1 Armoured Zombie (1 Sculpt) #* 1 Ghost (1 Sculpt) #* 1 Dwarven revenant (1 Sculpt) #* 1 Zombie Troll (1 Sculpt) Cards (1 supplied Deck - with contents follow) Click on deck to get an itemized breakdown on contents *5 Magic Items *12 Uncharted Dungeon Cards *6 Invisible Overlord Cards *8 Spells *1 Song Tokens and Board Tiles (3 Sheets which contain) *27 Double Sided Tiles *4 Loot Tokens *4 Spirit of Valandor Counters Other Items *1 Rule/Quest Book *1 Hero Sheet: **Spirit of Valandor - Shining One *1 Boss Sheet: **Ba'el - Undead Demon Lord *1 Book box The Infernal Crypts Miniatures # 2 Heroes: #* Arianya the Naiad Demon Hunter #* Venetia the Human Cleric # 1 Boss: #*Drech’nok # 18 Minions: #*2 Molochs (1 Sculpt) #*2 Efreets (1 Sculpt) #*2 Hellhounds (1 Sculpt) #*4 Lower Abyssals (2 Sculpts) #*2 Abyssal Flamebearers (1 Sculpt) #*2 Succubuses (1 Sculpt) #*2 Tortured Souls (1 Sculpt) #*2 Abyssal Warriors (1 Sculpt) Cards Click on deck to get an itemized breakdown on contents *9 Magic Items *13 Spells *4 Ability Cards *6 Uncharted Dungeon Cards *9 Overlord Cards *6 Invisible Overlord Cards Tokens and Board Tiles (3 Sheets which contain) *18 Double sided tiles *9 Stepping Stones *10 Lava *4 Fire lotus *6 Spell Markers Other Items *1 Rule/Quest Book *1 Abyssal Overlord Panel *4 Double sided Hero Sheets (legendary Hero stats on the backside): **Arianya - Naiad Demon Hunter ** Venetia Beriassor - Human Cleric ** Semential Curnis - Human Wizard ** Ragran the Mighty - Human Barbarian *1 Boss Sheet: **Drech'nok - Lord of the Abyss *1 Book box The Warlord of Galahir Miniatures # 2 Heroes: #* Kapoka the Gladewalker Druid #* Hrrath the Salamander Warrior # 1 Boss: #*Thrundak Orc Leader # 18 Minions: #*2 Trolls (1 Sculpt) #*2 Orc Skulks (1 Sculpt) #*2 Goblin Archers (1 Sculpt) #*4 Goblin Warriors (2 Sculpts) #*2 Orcling Stand (1 Sculpt) #*2 Orc Greatax (1 Sculpt) #*2 Orc Morax (1 Sculpt) #*2 Mawbeasts (1 Sculpt) Cards Click on deck to get an itemized breakdown on contents *4 Magic Items *6 Ability Cards *9 Spells *12 Uncharted Dungeon Cards *9 Overlord Cards *6 Invisible Overlord Cards Tokens and Board Tiles *10 Double sided tiles *4 Loot tokens *3 Spell Counters *6 Green Rage Markers Other Items *1 Rule/Quest Book *1 Orc Overlord Panel *4 Double sided Hero Sheets (legendary Hero stats on the backside): **Kapoka - Gladewalker Druid ** Hrrath Flamespitter - Salamander Fighter ** Thesilar - Elf Ranger ** Guraf Dammerson - Dwarf Fighter *1 NPC Sheet: **Pietor the Merchant - Rescued Prisoner *1 Boss Sheet. **Thrundak Skullsplitter - Orc Barbarian *1 Book box The Tyrant of Halpi Miniatures # 2 Heroes: * Ally the Halfling Thief * Ibrahim the Human Paladin 2. 1 Boss: * Karrathor the Unbroken Dragon Cards Click on deck to get an itemized breakdown on contents *9 Magic Items *11 Spells *4 Ability Cards *10 Uncharted Dungeon Cards *9 Overlord Cards *6 Invisible Overlord Cards *2 Songs Tokens and Board Tiles (3 Sheets which contain) *11 Double sided tiles *4 Loot tokens *5 Spell Counters *6 Lock Counters Other Items *1 Rule/Quest Book *1 Tyrant Overlord Panel/Boss Sheet: **Karrathor the Unbroken - Dragon *4 Double sided Hero Sheets (legendary Hero stats on the backside): **Ibrahim - Human Paladin **Ally McSween - Halfling Thief ** Tharn Grimmson - Dwarf Fighter ** Brellin Duross - Human Wizard *1 Book box Game Accessory Kits Miniature Add-ons Evil Dead * 2 Skeleton Warriors (2 Sculpts) * 1 Skeleton Archer (1 Sculpt) * 2 Zombies (2 Sculpts) * 1 Armoured Zombie (1 Sculpt) * 1 Ghost (1 Sculpt) * 1 Dwarven revenant (1 Sculpt) * 1 Zombie Troll (1 Sculpt) Green Rage *1 Troll (1 Sculpt) *1 Orc Skulk (1 Sculpt) *1 Goblin Archer (1 Sculpt) *2 Goblin Warriors (2 Sculpts) *1 Orcling Stand (1 Sculpt) *1 Orc Greatax (1 Sculpt) *1 Orc Morax (1 Sculpt) *1 Mawbeast (1 Sculpt) Denizens of the Abyss *1 Moloch (1 Sculpt) *1 Efreet (1 Sculpt) *1 Hellhound (1 Sculpt) *2 Lower Abyssals (2 Sculpts) *1 Abyssal Flamebearer (1 Sculpt) *1 Succubus (1 Sculpt) *1 Tortured Soul (1 Sculpt) *1 Abyssal Warrior (1 Sculpt) Legendary Heroes of Dolgarth (Metal) * Orlaf the Human Barbarian * Danor the Human Wizard * Madriga the Elven Ranger * Rordin the Dwarf Warrior Tile Addons ﻿ Halls of Dolgarth : The same 8 Card Sheets as provided in the base game containing * 35 Double sided Tiles * 2 Range Rulers (1 Short, 1 Long) * 4 Player Tokens * 4 Banshee Hearts * 24 Wound Markers * 16 Experience Markers * 24 Pile of bones * 16 Lock/Ward counters * 10 Spell markers * 1 Cave in markers * 6 Weak point markers The Black Fortress * 1 Rule/Quest Book : (7 Card Sheets which contain) :*X Double sided Tiles﻿ Token and Counter upgrades Acrylic version of the counters are available which contains *1 Long range ruler *1 Short range ruler *9 Spell Counter *1 Song Counter *8 Experience Counters *16 Wound Counters *4 Ward 1 Markers *4 Ward 2 Markers *2 2/2 Door Markers *7 3/3 Door Markers *6 4/4 Door Markers *2 5/5 Door Markers *4 Player Markers Kickstarter Version Differences BASE GAME In addition to the standard game the following items are included but without retail packaging or boxes # 10 extra Heroes (no game card) #* Heroes from Tyrant of Halpi, Warlord of Galahir, and the Infernal Crypts (6 Heroes) #* Hordin and Gnasher (Grey Plastic) #* Keldan the Twilight kin Warrior (Resin) #* Logan the Halfling Paladin (Grey Plastic) #* Blaine the Tyrant King (Grey Plastic) # Miniature boosters #* Green Rage booster (9 figures) #* Infernal Crypts Booster (9 figures) # The Return of Valandor Expansion # All the contents of the Adventures Journal Expansions *Tyrant of Halpi - does not include packaging (book box) or the hero miniatures (does include hero cards) *Warlord of Galahir - does not include packaging (book box) or the hero miniatures (does include hero cards) *The Infernal Crypts - does not include packaging (book box) or the hero miniatures (does include hero cards) Addons Unless listed here kickstarter are the same as retail versions without packaging * All Legendary figures and Kickstarter Collector's Edition Miniatures are Resin rather than the standard metal available in retail. * Additional copies of the Adventures companion only include the book in hard or softback format and not the tokens or cards. Kick Starter Exclusive Addons Other indirect items not usable in game are not listed here (i.e. t-shirts) nor are items available through other means - (i.e. paints and KOW/DKH miniatures) * Dice Bag with logo * 12 Resin Piles of Bones and 16 Heart Counter * All miniatures which came in plastic were also available in Resin Other indirect materials are not mentioned here (tee shirts, paints and Other Exclusive or Special Editions Legendary Mortibris (metal) Available by preordering the game, through trade shows or by using mantic points.